Take Your Time
by elvenangel3
Summary: His only focus was to turn his lover into a melting puddle of desire.


Zexion called it methodical. Demyx called it passionate. The brazen, yet at the same time unassuming way the slate-haired man pushed his taller lover into the wall. The dazed blond was still dripping from his fresh shower, towel slung around his hips. It wasn't often that his lover decided to take full control and the rarity made it all the more special to Demyx.

"Stay still." Was the soft command.

Demyx obeyed with a pleased, half smile. Zexion stepped into his personal space, slowly bringing his face closer to ghost his breath over Demyx's lips. His hands came up to trace, barely-there along the tanned skin of his arms. Demyx took a deep breath to remind himself about restraint. He was highly ticklish and Zexion loved to take full advantage of that fact. Feather-light touches continued over his arms, then slowly moved back up and over his collarbone.

Zexion's grey eyes were intensely focused on Demyx's face for a few moments, before moving to breath gently into his ear. The blond let out a shuddering breath as he felt the other flick his tongue over the outer shell. His attention was split in half, the torture of ghosting fingers moving down over his chest, and the light and utterly arousing licks to one of his most sensitive spots. Zexion was purposefully drawing this out as long as possible, he always did to see how long Demyx could last before his control would break and he would be reduced to whimpers and pleas for more.

Zexion tilted his head down to drag his lips over the slender column of his lover's neck, pressing soft open mouthed kisses along the way. His fingers had spread down to the blond's waist and pushed just enough for the towel to fall away, giving him complete access. His lips closed over Demyx's Adam's Apple and he sucked lightly with a faint scraping of teeth. The hitching breath that action drew out sent an electric shock straight to his groin. Zexion ignored this firmly, his only focus right now was reducing his lover to a melting puddle of desire.

He let his fingers trail over the blond's hips and stroke down either side of his arousal. He pulled his lips away and slowly bent down as he let his hands move down the blond's legs, following their path with panting breaths. Zexion could clearly see the gooseflesh that his manipulations were causing and felt smug. He curved his hands around to run down the backs of Demyx's knees and felt him tremble. He was _so responsive_.

Demyx couldn't contain a small whine of need, with his lover so close to his erection, he was getting desperate for more contact. Any firm touch would do at this point, he was losing his sanity at the feather touches and teasing barely felt kisses. He knew without a doubt, even though Zexion was on his knees before him, while an outsider might assume he was the dominate one, it was very much the slate-haired man who was in complete control.

Zexion knew that if he pushed just a little further, Demyx would surrender completely. His eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall, he always timed how long it took for Demyx to start making noises, unrestrained. He was starting to last a little longer each time, which was a nice challenge for his attentive lover. He rose higher on his knees and exhaled warm air on the end of Demyx's erection.

The blond gasped and curled his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing hair to pull Zexion closer. His body was trembling now, and he jerked when he felt that damned flicking tongue on the edge of his member. Demyx took another deep breath and held it. Zexion leisurely drew his mouth over him, letting his panting breath tease, and occasionally touching his tongue to him. It was so brief he could only feel the wetness left behind. A low keen escaped him.

Zexion stood up to stare at him, grey eyes shining in challenge. Demyx panted and closed his eyes in a slow blink. Pleasure worked itself across the face of his tormentor.

"Go lie down on the bed." Zexion said firmly, gently.

Demyx needed no further encouragement. He heard Zexion follow him sedately, while he staggered into their bedroom. His body felt boneless as he sprawled across the bed on his back. Before he could even settle himself fully, he saw his lover shaking his head.

"Over."

Demyx almost whined again, but did as asked and rolled onto his stomach with poor grace. He could feel Zexion's smirk in the tension-filled air between them. He felt him settle himself next to the blond, and then the light strokes were there again moving over his back with infinite patience. Demyx wanted to scream.

Softer than butterfly wings, they moved over his shoulder blades, down the backs of his arms, along his sides that shuddered in reaction. Fingertips soft from turning book pages endlessly, unlike his own, calloused from guitar strings. He felt them dance along his hips and run unhurriedly down his thighs to dip in between, but never fully touch. They drew over his calves and then back up, skittering lightly over his buttocks and then his spine. He felt like his body was wound so tightly, that one harsh pluck of any string would case him to break apart.

Zexion shifted onto his knees and Demyx felt him gently pull his legs apart to sit in between them. Finally, he was going to get a little more attention where he needed it most. He felt soft fingertips run gently between his cheeks and his breath stuttered out. A gentle touch pressed against and stroked over his balls a few times. He moaned lowly. Demyx was surprised when he felt a puff of breath over his entrance, and the next second a flicking tongue over him. Every muscle contracted. Zexion had never done that before.

Even that small thought was scattered when he again felt the wetness of a tongue trail over his entrance and then prod gently inside him. Demyx moaned loudly, unbelievably aroused. He gasped for breath as Zexion continued to stimulate him with his tongue and brought his hand up again to graze over his balls. He keened with need.

"_Please._" Demyx begged.

Zexion immediately withdrew all touch. Demyx almost sagged with relief, but also whimpered at the loss. He was not left wanting for long. He heard the cap of a bottle flipped open and then, a heavily slicked finger was slipped inside him. Demyx groaned at the first firm touch he had received in an hour. The slender digit patiently worked in and out of him until the blond was writhing again. He managed to catch Zexion's eye over his shoulder and pleaded with his eyes. The desire flaming in his lover's gaze made this all worth enduring.

His boyfriend complied with his begging and added another smooth finger to scissor with the first. What could have taken half the time if not less, was instead drug out, each time Zexion widened his fingers only slightly more than the previous. Demyx was panting hard and he hadn't even added the third yet. If Zexion's ultimate goal with this horribly long torturous, not to mention arousing, stimuli was to make Demyx climax before he even entered him, he was certainly going the right way about it. No matter that it was a blow to his pride, it was also a boost to his lover and his prodigious skill.

Zexion only added a third finger when Demyx moaned again. He finally started working his fingers deeper with each thrust, less concerned about stretching at this point and more concerned with giving pleasure. Demyx discovered that you could in fact arch off the bed while lying on your stomach, when your prostate was found suddenly. It was more of the same torture but tenfold, Zexion only consented to graze against the soft spot of nerves. He never fully prodded it, nor gave it more than a second of attention. Demyx thought this rather unfair at this point, he always gave Zexion plenty of firm rubs against his prostate when he topped.

"More." Demyx moaned as those devilish fingers brushed against him once more.

"You're still eight minutes behind last time." Zexion scolded quietly.

"I don't care, _please._ Fuck me." Demyx truly didn't care anymore that he was begging. He also thought Zexion was lying about the time it had taken. He knew this was the longest he had lasted before.

"As you wish." His dark lover murmured.

The fingers retreated and Demyx took a steadying breath while he could. He heard the rustle of clothes as the other undressed casually. Finally, he felt Zexion poised at his entrance, only to have to wait again. He glanced over his shoulder with want and a small amount of annoyance. He had begged hadn't he? What more did Zexion demand from him?

There was an incredibly fond and loving look on Zexion's face at that moment. Demyx was the only one allowed to see such emotion expressed on his face openly, and every trace of annoyance slipped away in an instant. They locked eyes, trading an intense gaze before Zexion looked away to prod him to raise up on his knees. Demyx complied, his arms shaking slightly where they were planted against the mattress.

His lover pressed inside of him as slowly as all the previous foreplay had been. He could feel his member slide by degrees inside himself and Demyx whimpered softly. Finally, Demyx felt nearly incoherent when Zexion was fully seated, hips against hips. He lingered there for a long moment, even though Demyx was more than ready and had felt no pain at all at the intrusion. His torturous pace did have some benefits.

Demyx rolled his hips backwards in an unspoken plea. Fingers locked around his hips, and Zexion pulled out to firmly thrust back inside and then kept the pace steady. Slow and deep, Zexion made love to him. Demyx moaned his name and his shaking arms gave way, his simply lay his cheek on the pillow and tried not to come too soon. The pleasure had built to such a crescendo for the blond he didn't think he could handle more than a few minutes of this intense feeling.

Zexion prodded him again to lower himself slightly and Demyx managed to sink further into his knees and Zexion changed his angle. He thought this position would work and – Oh! _Gods._

Demyx whimpered and clutched the bedspread hard. Zexion increased his thrusting only slightly, but pressed harder each time forwards. Demyx could barely remember his name as his prostate was dug into, searing pleasure spreading throughout his whole body. Zexion moved one hand around and under him to grasp at his untouched erection. The blond gave a cry as nimble fingers worked over his length, with the same thorough touch that continued to work in and out of him.

Zexion never verbally commanded him to climax, he liked to simply draw it out of him as lazily as he could. The end result being, nearly the fiercest orgasm Demyx had ever felt. Every muscle tightened as familiar dazzling warmth spread outwards and then suddenly, exquisite pleasure was running through him and he gave a choked cry as he shook beneath the lean body plundering him. Zexion continued his steady pace, pressing hard as he could into him to give him the longest possible finish.

Demyx lay panting in the aftermath, while still receiving shocks of heat as his lover didn't let up. He sank off his knees, and Zexion followed him before starting to thrust faster as he neared him own completion. Demyx clenched around him and let a breathy whisper of his name escape his lips. Zexion stiffened in response, and then he was the one whose body started to spasm. Demyx felt his lover's hands clutch his body tightly to him. The small gasping noises he made were beautiful.

Zexion finally stilled completely, then slowly pulled away, producing a short gasp and a soft groan from the blond. He settled onto his side and reached out to run lazy fingers down the other's arm. His hand was snatched firmly in the next second and long fingers interlaced with his.

"You had your teasing." Demyx said, still breathless.

Zexion gave him a lingering gaze with a small small.

"You did actually last six minutes longer this time." He responded with some pride.

Demyx grinned at him. He rolled on his side to face him and used the last of his energy to pull Zexion into his arms. The slate-haired man went with no fuss. He had exhausted his pent up supply of wanting control, and was content to laze within his lover's arms. Demyx pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

He wanted to ask what had brought the situation on this time, but refrained. Zexion never liked discussing his need to top, Demyx didn't really care either way but his lover was more finicky. He usually liked to bottom but for these displays of unbending character.

Demyx simply snuggled down with him, content for a nap instead.


End file.
